


Kessie

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit is sad after Kessie left. Tigger is worried about him and tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kessie

Rabbit POV

I looked into the fire solemnly. I watched the flames rise and fall. My mind wandered. Kessie. I miss her so much. I looked to my left and saw the small wooden rocking chair. Kessie used to sit in that chair. I saw the little bunny stuffed animal she loved so much. She called him Fluffy. I would tuck him with her every night as I tried my best to read a book to her. I usually made stories about her. My baby blue bird I had saved in the winter had grown up by the spring. She wanted to fly more than anything and she would watch the birds in the sky with wonder. I cared about her so much that I didn't want anything to happen to her. I tried so hard to make her forget about flying. I said it was a silly notion, even though I knew every bird had to fly south for the winter and finally I realized that I had to let her go. I almost didn't get so say goodbye. I still have the first carrot that she ever grew in a tan pot by the window. When I had kicked it down from the cliff she brought back the carrot. I found a new pot and she had put a little pink bow around it. She called me Rabbi. She will always will be my little girl. She was the first to show me what love was. I thank her for that. 

Tigger came and found me in the rocking chair. He knew without asking me what was wrong. 

"I miss Kassirino too Ra Ra. But you need to let her go." 

I looked at Tigger. "I just can't Tigger." I got up and went into our bedroom. I closed the door and sat on the side of the bed. 

Tigger POV

"I miss Kassirino too Ra Ra. But you need to let her go." I told this to Rabbit so many times.

Tigger POV

Rabbit looked at me. "I just can't Tigger." He got up out of the rocking chair and walked all the way to our bedroom and closed the door. I walked toward the door and listened. 

"Rabbit, can I come in?"

Nothing.

I opened the door and found him sitting on the side of the bed, his eyes staring straight ahead. 

Rabbit POV

I heard Tigger’s footsteps as he came to the door. 

"Rabbit, can I come in?"

I didn't say anything. 

He opened the door.

Tigger POV

"Rabbit." I said as he finally looked at me. His eyes showed so much sadness that it broke my heart.

"You need to stop worrying about this so much. I miss her too. Even though that she has a stronger bond with you, does not mean that you should mope around all day." 

"You don't understand Tigger."

"I don't understand! I was her friend, Rabbit. She loved me as much as she loved you."

By this time I sat next to him on the bed. 

"You haven't eaten or slept for a week. You may not care about yourself but I do. I hate seeing you like this Rabbit. I never see your smile anymore. Please get a little sleep. I care Rabbit. I love you Rabbit and you know it. "

"I wish this could go away and that this pain would vanish."

"Life isn't like that. Bad things happen and we have to get over it. Rabbit I’ve tried talking to you but it doesn't seem to work so I’ll have to do this.

I leaned in and kissed him. He gave in and kissed me back. We pulled back only for the lack of air.

"It hurts me to see you hurting Ra Ra. Please get a little sleep" I pleaded again.

He nodded as he curled up next to me. He fell asleep. Finally after a week I had convinced him that he needed to get over Cassie. I looked at him and he smiled in his sleep. I feel asleep soon after knowing that I had taken most of the pain away and Rabbit would be himself again.


End file.
